


Adrenaline

by HisMissHarley13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: Sometimes ya just gotta...





	Adrenaline

“You are a fucking asshole Kozik, you know that?” a shrill voice pierced the air, punctured by the smash of a coffee cup.

Kozik backed out of the kitchen with his hands raised out in front of him,

“Ok, ok.  Stop with the crazy bitch routine,” he grinned. Not his finest move.

“Oh, crazy now am I? Crazy?! I’ll fucking show you crazy, prick!” Kozik ducked just in time as a plate flew past his head.

“What the fuck? Are you fucking serious?  Right now? You wanna go at it right now?”

“Damn straight I do, asshole! Why, you got somewhere better to be?”

Kozik shook his head and snorted,

“Jesus Christ, I have to deal with this shit is it any wonder I ride out?”

Gemma entered amidst the row, standing with her hands on her hips, she whistled,

“Seconds out, lovebirds.  Leave the crockery out of it.”

You walked purposefully up to your old man, eyes ablaze.  He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as you slapped him across the face. As you went to swing again, he grabbed your arm and dragged you towards the hallway and the dorms,

“You fucking left me Kozik! In Tacoma.  With nothing. What in all hells do you expect?!”

“The club needed me,” he explained firmly,

“I fucking needed you, asshole! Not so much as a call to let me know where you’d gone?  Too busy balls deep in some gash to let your old lady know huh?  You know what?  Fuck you!”

Turning on your heel, you strode out of the club.  A crash outside had the guys jumping up and running to the door, just in time to see Kozik’s bike on its side and his old lady speed out of the gate on hers.

*

The wind blasted through your hair as you rode, whisking away both your breath and your rage.  You knew the score, the club always came first. Unfortunately, Kozik was so eager to be patched into the Charming charter that he seemed to forget you existed when he got a call.  He also had a weakness for the attentions of the sweetbutts.  He’d never cheat, but he was never one to refuse their advances.  All this in mind, you’d donned your boots and jacket to ride out to Charming and meet him.  He had the cheek to not understand why you were angry, so you’d let him have it.  You and Kozik had what could be described as a volatile relationship.  The fights were something to behold and hot damn, the sex was amazing.  You both loved each other dearly though, you just tended to air your issues vocally. Some people got pretty confused to see you both smitten after witnessing one of your rows.  Samcro as a collective were no longer strangers to your behaviour, indeed, some (Tig and Jax,) openly enjoyed what they referred to as their free entertainment.

You pulled into the parking lot at Cara Cara, making sure to tuck your bike safely in between Luann’s and Lyla’s cars.

“Baby!” Luann squealed in delight, “Hi there! When did you get into town?” the pornstar-turned-director flung her arms around your neck.

“Hey, beautiful,” you cooed back.  Luann was one of your closest friends and had been for years, since before Otto had put her behind the camera instead of in front of it.

“So? When did you get here? You should have told me you were coming up,” she scolded good-naturedly.  You grinned,

“It was, ah, unplanned,”

“Oh, did you two have another fight?” she gave you a sympathetic glance,

“Same old, baby.  Told him what I thought of him and walked out,” you shrugged, “oh and I may have kicked his bike over on the way,” you bit your lip with a mischievous twinkle in your eye,

“Are you crazy?!” Luann chastised.  You just pulled a face at her,

“That’s what he kept calling me, so I figured I’d show him.  Not like I’m not gonna fix the damage-you know I will-but I just-God, Lu, it’s been over a month since…”

Luann started laughing as she realised exactly what you were aiming for from your old man,

“Sweetie there are easier ways,”

You winked at her roguishly, “nowhere near as much fun though, are they?” you sniggered as you followed her into the office.  You spent some time catching up and Luann excused herself to oversee a final scene. You rested your feet up on the desk, locking your ankles and lit a cigarette.  You took a long drag and blew the smoke out in a mushroom cloud above you, waiting.

*

Kozik scowled at the motorcycle nestled between the cars.  Of course, he knew you’d come straight here, telling Luann all about it and no doubt she’d be ready to bend his ear too.  He backed his Harley up to the wall and slammed his helmet on the bitch-bar at the back.  He ran his fingers over the scuff-mark on the tank and sighed, figuring that the crazy comment was probably not his finest moment.

He walked into the cacophony of exaggerated wails and moans, girls everywhere in various states of undress. Stopping to let a couple of guys drag some scenery across gave Ima the opportunity to sidle up to Kozik, snaking an arm onto his shoulder,

“Hey handsome,” she purred, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.

“Sup,” he nodded, casting his eyes around the studio.  Ima’s hand traced down his chest,

“Wanna fluff me up some? I got a sorority scene next,”

“Nah, I’m good thanks,” Kozik responded, still distracted by your whereabouts, “Where’s Luann?”

“In the office, I think she’s holding an audition for some grungy looking chick,” Ima’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “I can keep you company ‘til she’s done,”

“Nah, I have a feeling I know who’s in there,” he untangled Ima’s arms and made towards the door.

As Luann closed the door behind her, she looked up and straight into Kozik’s eyes.  She squeaked in surprise, not sure if you wanted to see him yet or not.  Your old man moved her aside serenely, placing a kiss on her cheek.  He stepped through the door and closed it quietly.  Pressing his lips together as he studied you before breaking the silence,

“My bike, huh?” he walked over to the desk and lifted your feet down, placing his hands on the arms of your chair to pen you in as he stilled his face just inches from your own. You cocked an eyebrow at him, blowing smoke over your shoulder and leaning over to stub out your cigarette in the ashtray on the desk.  Kozik twisted the chair back to him, tipping his head to the side.  You lowered your eyes,

“You said I was crazy so I showed you some,”

You felt his breath fan your face as he sighed quietly, your eyes tracking back up to meet his gaze.

He stared hard at you, unable to stop his signature grin from forming, his soft lips framing even, white teeth.

“I’ll sort any damage,” you promised sincerely,

“Oh sweetheart, I know. I look forward to watching you work,” he assured, heavy with double entendre.

You watched his features as his demeanour suddenly morphed from amused to domineering.  His easy grin gave way to a commanding expression and you squirmed in your seat.

He stood up and crooked a finger at you silently to follow him.  You did so eagerly, gasping when he pushed you against a wall in front of everyone in the studio.  He slammed a hand against the wall, between your legs and lifted you slightly as he claimed your mouth roughly.  Letting you down, he caught Ima’s stare and winked at her before ushering you outside. You made for your bike and he grabbed you by the arm, tutting his tongue,

“Na-ah, you’re riding with me,” he raised his eyebrows at you with a curve of his lips.  You gave a small cry of anguish; you hated riding pillion, the whole reason you had your own bike was to avoid it.

“Oh no, Boo.  You got some serious making up to do first,”

Your shoulders dropped in defeat and you pouted as he climbed onto his bike.  You buckled your helmet and climbed up behind him, holding his cut as he rode back to Teller-Morrow.

*

He pulled straight into the open garage, resting the bike on the kickstand as you climbed down.  You took off your helmet and rested it on the handlebar.  Jax winked at you as he strutted out of the workshop,

“Busted down to riding bitch, eh princess?” he chuckled as you just flipped him off.  Kozik handed you the equipment to polish out the blemish on the fuel tank.  You huffed and placed the tools on the seat and shrugged out of your leather jacket, folding it over the back of Kozik’s bike.  You knelt on the floor and heard another tut behind you,

“On your feet,” he instructed, clearly enjoying himself as he sprawled against a workbench behind him. You rose to your feet and squatted down. Another tut,

“Try again,”

You rolled your eyes and bent over at the waist, giving your old man a perfect view of your backside. You steadied yourself with one hand on the handlebar as you worked away, gently buffing the tank and polishing the scrapes out methodically.  Kozik would periodically stand behind you, caressing your ass with his large hand, occasionally running his fingers up the insides of your thighs, or over your hip, just above the waistband of your jeans.  You knew he was just teasing you, ghosting his fingers over the areas he knew would get you feeling hot and bothered.  The fact that he did it in plain view of anyone who cared to look over just heightened the adrenaline coursing through your veins.  You mewled quietly as his groping continued at your crotch, the pressure he was exerting on you just the wrong side of satisfying.  His palm struck the cheek of your butt with a crack and he moved away again.  You bit your lip with a grin, eagerly anticipating being whisked off to a bedroom later.

You straightened up, admiring your handiwork as you flexed your fingers.  Not a trace of your assault on the machine remained.  You stood aside and presented the results, rewarded with a simple nod.  He stood up and walked over to Opie and Chibs, entering into a conversation.  You pulled a face and headed towards the clubhouse with the intention of getting cleaned up, only to be grabbed by the hand and led back to where the guys were standing.  Kozik smiled down at you fondly, keeping hold of you but otherwise ignoring you as he continued to talk.  You stood politely with him, attempting to reclaim your hand only when the others had drifted away,

“Where you going, Boo?”

“To freshen up some,” you indicated towards the clubhouse hopefully.  He pressed his lips together, contemplating.  “Ok, let’s go,”

You smiled to yourself as he allowed you to pull him along with you to his room.  Once inside, you turned to kiss him and he moved away,

“I thought you wanted to freshen up,” he pointed out,

“But-“ you began, silenced by his finger on your lips.

“Making up, remember?”

You pouted again, dragging your top up over your head and filling the bathroom sink.  He shook his head as you made to close the door, you swung it wide with a huff and washed down.  Retrieving a fresh top from your pack, you teased the knots from your hair with your fingers and fluffed the curls so they sat well.  Plastering a sweet smile on your face, you looked at your old man with hooded eyes.  He lifted his head slightly as you approached him, reaching for his belt questioningly. His eyebrows flicked up briefly in approval and you dropped to your knees, making short work of unfastening his jeans.

The hum of appreciation made you smile as you blew him, his hand guiding the back of your head.

*

Later that night, everyone was in the bar celebrating one of the prospect’s birthdays.  Kozik tucked his hand round the back of your neck and drew you close, whispering in your ear,

“Give him a dance, baby,”

You smirked, straight onto Kozik’s plan.  He’d send you off to dance with someone and play the jealousy card in the bedroom. You were so up for this, leaning against the wall as he planted a chair down,

“Peter, these girls are gonna take care of you tonight, anything you want, just tell ‘em,” he cried. The new recruit looked equal parts excited and petrified as Kozik clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Lyla, get our boy a drink,” Chibs called with a grin.  She obliged, pecking him on the cheek as she handed him a bottle of beer.

You strutted over as the music changed, running your hand across his shoulders as you began to dance, glancing up at Kozik about half way through the song, he nodded once and you straddled the prospect, giving him a lap dance.  You kissed his cheek as the song ended, climbing back off him and returning to your old man.  He wrapped you into a one-armed hug and crashed a rough kiss to your lips.  You matched his dominance and he fisted a hand tight in your hair and pulled your head back far enough to give you a two word order,

“Bedroom, now,”

You scurried off compliantly.  You positioned yourself in the middle of the room, stood with legs crossed one in front of the other and your hands behind your back, head down.  He opened the door, satisfied to see you in the expected pose.  He reached out and tipped your head up with a finger under your chin.  There was the ice in his stare that you desired, that you adored to submit to.

“So, did we enjoy another man between our legs this evening?”

You bit your lip, eyes sparkling as you gazed up at him,

“Not as much as you,” you assured.

His lip curled as he withdrew the knife from the leather sheath at his belt, tucking it under the front of your shirt and slicing easily through the fabric.  You shivered as the cold metal brushed the skin of your belly. Peeling the material aside, he raked his eyes over the exposed flesh, stepping around you and dragging the destroyed garment off you completely.  He unclasped your bra and reached around, sliding his fingers between the cups and your breasts as his mouth met the back of your neck.

You arched your back, pushing into his touch as your body ached for him.  Kozik moved his hand down and unbuttoned your jeans.  He slid his hand round to the back of the waistband and clenched his fist, using it to move you over to the bed as he removed his belt with his other hand.  The smooth leather was wrapped expertly round your wrists and secured to the bedpost. He pulled your hips back, effectively bending you over.  Tantalisingly slow, he dragged your jeans and panties down your legs and ran his hand over the bare curves in front of him.

“Now, what to do with my bratty little woman,” he mused softly, “coming all up in here with an attitude and such?  Acting out in front of my MC?  Kicking my damn bike?”

A hiss escaped you as his open hand struck your butt, tingles erupting from the impact.  He alternated between soothing caresses and slaps, varying the rhythm and intensity to keep you guessing.  As the pink blooms darkened to red, Kozik brushed a hand up your folds, causing an involuntary shudder of pleasure.  He pulled your backside against his crotch, the denim grazed against the sensitive skin of your ass as he started grinding his erection against you.  He leaned over you, pulling your hair back so your ear was at his mouth,

“Now I’m gonna fuck you hard,” he growled.  You groaned softly, pushing back against him encouragingly.  He spanked you again once, stilling your movements before finding your entrance with his fingers.  He allowed his jeans to fall to his knees as he pushed into you, thrusting hard and fast.  He anchored one hand in your hair, forcing you to arch your back as he continued his punishing pace.  As your pelvis tipped forwards, the change in sensation drew louder moans from you.  His hands grabbed at you, working up to where the leather of his belt was tight around your wrists.  He pulled out suddenly, leaving you feeling hollow and unfulfilled.  You whined at the loss of contact and he shook his head, releasing your hands and massaging the skin.  He placed kisses on the insides of your wrists and looped your arms around his neck.  You kicked off your boots and jeans from your ankles and kissed him hungrily.  Kozik moved you both to the wall, pushing you up against it with a strong hand at your ribs.  As his mouth worked against yours, his free hand met the wall between your legs and he lifted you slightly, just as he did at the studio.  This time he could feel the evidence of your arousal on his forearm.  He stood against you and entered you once more.

His mouth found your neck, biting as you took his length.  He rocked into you, keeping you pinned against the wall.  His hand moved from your ribs to your throat and he squeezed just enough to limit your air intake.  Kozik took you like a man possessed, releasing your neck and groping your breasts, hooking your legs around his hips so he could pound into you, finding your clit and stimulating your body as he brought you rapidly to the edge and tipped you over.  His movements wrung you out to the point of overstimulation until tears formed in your eyes.  He released you, dropping you down gently to your knees.  You took him into your mouth and brought his release moments later.  

Both breathless, he lifted you carefully and enveloped you in his arms, laying down on the bed.  He kissed you softly anywhere his mouth could reach and murmured praise as you drifted slowly back from sub-space.  He ran his fingers through your hair as your eyelids fluttered.  As the world righted itself for you, you focused on his face.  His eyes soft and adoring, his mouth curved in a gentle smile as he whispered sweet nothings to you.  You gazed back at him fondly,

“I missed you, Kozi,” you muttered.  His chest shook as he chuckled,

“Jesus, baby.  All this ‘cause you missed me?  Damn,”

—


End file.
